onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 892
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "Wano Country! To the Land of Samurai where Cherry Blossoms Flutter" is the 892nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Robin are incognito inside Wano Country. Zoro poses as a ronin, Usopp works as a merchant, Franky works as a carpenter, and Robin trains as a geisha. One night, Zoro is arrested for street murders. On the next day, he is sentenced to commit seppuku. Deducing that the magistrate is the culprit, Zoro attacks him and his men. Elsewhere, Luffy and the Thousand Sunny washed up on a beach. Long Summary In Wano Country, Zoro's group has assimilated in with the populace. Franky is working as a carpenter named Franosuke, Usopp is selling toad oil as Usohachi, and Robin is training as a geisha named O-Robi to perform before the shogun. As night falls, Zoro, acting as a ronin named Zoro-juurou, walks out onto the street. Some distance away, a masked man strikes down another man with his blade. Zoro then comes onto the scene and smells blood on the man, causing him to realize the situation and confront him. He then sees police racing onto the scene to apprehend the slasher, who runs away. Zoro tries to point them to him, but to his shock, he is identified as the slasher and arrested. Zoro initially moves to fight back, but then recalls Kin'emon's orders to stay to his role. When they had reached Wano, Kin'emon warned them that the shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, has the backing of Kaido, so attacking him or his subordinates would draw the Yonko's wrath. Thus, they were tasked with laying low among the populace. Later, a magistrate is seen cutting down a straw dummy, but says that a sword needs to draw human blood to become stronger. A tied-up Zoro is then brought before him to face judgement for the crimes he was framed for. The next morning, a messenger proclaims that the street murderer has been caught and sentenced to seppuku, and Usopp is appalled, though ultimately not surprised, to find out it is Zoro. In the magistrate's plaza, Zoro is given the seppuku blade to use on himself. In the meantime, the magistrate examines Shusui, heavily admiring the blade once wielded by the legendary Wano samurai Ryuma and wondering how Zoro acquired it after it was stolen 23 years ago. The magistrate looks forward to possessing Shusui, but as Zoro picks up the seppuku blade, he smells blood on the magistrate, causing him to identify him as the slasher. Zoro then imbues his blade with Busoshoku Haki and unleashes a flying slash that cuts down the magistrate. Apologizing to Kin'emon, Zoro proceeds to cut down the magistrate's subordinates as he works to get his swords back. Meanwhile, Luffy is woken up after a crab pinches his nose, and he finds himself washed up on a beach with the Thousand Sunny. Luffy stands in front of the Sunny, trying to figure out what had happened, when he suddenly hears a commotion in the forest caused by two animals fighting, and he shouts as a komainu is sent tumbling towards him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Scenes of Zoro wandering in the Flower Capital before he is arrested. **Zoro encountering the culprit of the street murders right before the former is arrested. **Usopp seeing the news of Zoro's arrest. **After Zoro strikes down the magistrate, he also fights his men. *Luffy sinking into the whirlpool is extended. *This is the first episode to use the opening OVER THE TOP. *Starting from this episode, the background music for the previews now plays OVER THE TOP instead of We Go! as had been for 374 episodes since the 517th episode, the first episode of the second half of the series. *This episode is the first one to use the fifth set of eyecatchers. To that extent, this is also the first episode to use Luffy and Zoro's new eyecatchers. Site Navigation